Karanlığın İçinde
by downthedrain
Summary: 1981 yılı, Voldemort'un gölgesi büyücülük dünyasının üzerinde, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı ise Voldemort'a karşı çalışıyor... Ama aralarında bir hain var!
1. Karanlığın Bekçisi

_1981 yılı, Ocak ayı… Rüzgarın ilikleri dondurarak estiği, ama kardan eser olmayan kasvetli yıllardan biri… Ama hava sadece Doğanın işi değil, kasvetin başka bir sebebi var. Her gün bulanık, her gün karanlık._

**BU karakterler (gizemli Era ve Harpy dışında) ve mekanlardan hiçbiri bana ait değil, maalesef  J.K. Rowling, önünde saygıyla eğiliyoruz ;)**

Lütfen okuduktan sonra yorum yapın. Şimdiden teşekkürler ) Yazmaya devam etmeli miyim? Yoksa bunu silip yeni bir hikaye mi koyayım? Size kalmış 

**KARANLIĞIN BEKÇİSİ KİM?**

Karanlığın içinde ayak sesleri yankılanıyordu. Hava buz gibi soğuktu, ama ne rüzgar ne de yağmur vardı. Ayak sesleri yavaşça bir köşeyi döndü, parlak, gümüş ay, onu örten binaların arasından sıyrıldı. Burası bir rıhtımdı, denizin tam üzerinde parlayan ayın da doğruladığı gibi. Rüzgar yoktu, ama her köşeye bariz bir deniz kokusu sinmişti. Uzun bir siluetti ayak seslerini çıkaran. Etrafındaki dekora uymak isteyen bir aktör gibi simsiyah giyinmişti, büyük bir şapka suratını gölgeler içinde bırakıyordu. Ayak sesleri güçlü ama sessizdi, her adımı planlı gibiydi.

Birden ayak sesleri kesildi, rıhtımın demir kapısının önünde durmuştu. Siluet paltosunun içinde bir şeyler yaptı, kapı hiç gıcırdamadan açıldı. Siluet içeri kaydı, ve denizin yanındaki merdivenlere yöneldi. Bir zamanlar belli ki dalgaların yıkadığı bir yerdi burası, ama deniz uzun yıllardan beri uğramamıştı buraya. Ayın ışığı buraya yansımıyordu, merdivenler birbirlerinin üstüne gelecek şekilde, daire şeklinde dizilmişlerdi, biri diğerinin gölgesinde kalıyordu.

Siluet, hafifçe yosunlanmış (yosunu üzerinde kurumuş), demir tırabzana tutunarak merdivenleri indi. Merdivenlerin bittiği yerde demir, simsiyah, dümdüz bir kapı vardı, duvarla o denli bütünleşmişti ki ancak dibine geldiğinde seçilebiliyordu. Siluet elini kaldırıp kapıyı üç kere çaldı, ne eksik ne fazla.

Kapı çok geçmeden açıldı. "Gel." Dedi bir ses, ve siluet içeri adım atınca, bir an için sesin sahibesini gördü. Bol, koyu yeşil bir elbise giymiş, uzun bir kadındı, siyah saçları dümdüz, omuzlarından aşağı uzanıyordu. Çirkin değildi, ama ona güzel demek çirkin demekten kolay değildi. Tek hoş yeri, gözleriydi, içinde mavi hareler olan gri gözleri.

İçerisi (mümkünse tabi) dışarıdan daha karanlıktı, ama kadın "Bir süreliğine yanan bir ateş var. İçeriye gidelim." Dedi, ve duyulmayan adımlarla yürümeye başladı. Burası nasıl bir yerdi, hiç görülmüyordu, ama sürekli ısı azalıyordu, siluet de aşağıya indiklerini tahmin ediyordu. Bir süre sonra kadın bir kapıyı açtı. Girdikleri oda, geçtiklerinden alabildiğine farklıydı, sıcak ve aydınlıktı. Artık siluet, kara bir leke olmaktan sıkılmış gibiydi, şapksını uzanıp onu çıkardı.

20 yaşlarında genç bir adamdı, ve olunabilecek en üst düzeyde yakışıklıydı. Kıyafetleri kadar siyah saçları yüzüne dökülüyordu, şapkasını eline aldı. "Neredeyse sen olduğunu anlayamayacaktım." Dedi kadın, hafifçe gülümseyerek. "Ama, siyah bana bir ipucu verdi." Adam onun gülümsemesine karşılık verdi, şimdi içinde durdukları odaya baktı, aslında burası bir oda değil, bir hol gibiydi, ortasındaki devasa meşalede hafif bir ateş yanıyordu, odanın duvarları ise, başka kapılardan oluşmuştu.

"Bu işi çabucak bitirelim, olur mu Era?" dedi rahatsızca kadına bakarak. Kadın gülümsedi, kafasını salladı. "Ah, burayı sevmediğini biliyorum Sirius Black. Ama ne var ki, bazı güçler dışarı çıkmamı yasaklıyor." Beyaz, kemikli elini kapılara doğrulttu. Sirius Black onu duymamış gibi yaptı, yakışıklı yüzünü Era'nın gözlerinden uzağa çevirdi. "Voldemort neler planlıyor Era?" Era ona cevap vermedi, holün içinde yürümeye başladı.

"Eh, Sirius Black…Lordum, sizin Yoldaşlığınıza kafasını takmış durumda." Sirius hala olduğu yerde dururken, o holü adımlamaya devam etti. "Nasıl yani? Ne planlıyor?" diye sordu Sirius, şapkasını çevirerek. "Tehlikedesiniz Sirius Black, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı tehlikede. Albus Dumbledore'a bunu söyle. Aranızda bir hain var. " "Hain…biliyordum!" diye mırıldandı Sirius, yumruğunu sıkarak. "Kim?" dedi sonra. "Bunu söyleyemeyeceğimi biliyorsun sevgili Sirius. Bazı sırlar dışarı çıkarsa…" Elini boğazını kesermiş gibi yatay bir şekilde tuttu. "… sadece ikimiz için de iyi olmaz diyelim." "Söylemelisin!" dedi Sirius. Era başını ona çevirdi. "Bir söz verdim. Karanlık Lord, beni koruyor. Bu Bakanlık'ın yapmadığı bir şey. Beni ve ruhlarımı göndermek istiyorlar." "Yoldaşlığın Bakanlıkla ilgisi yok, bunu sen de gayet iyi biliyorsun!" Era hafifçe sırıttı. "Üzgünüm, sahip olduğum her şeyi bir kenara atamam. Bu sır dışarı çıkarsa, hem sen hem ben öleceğiz, hem de yoldaşlık zarar görecek. Bunu hiç istemem."

Ünlü Sirius Black daha fazla zorlayamazdı. Aslında ünlü Sirius Black, o anda, orada, o durumda bulunmaktan son derece hoşnutsuzdu. Siyah şapkasını elleri arasında çevirdi, sonra biraz öfkesi dinmiş bir sesle "Bu kadar mı?" diye sordu. Era, az önce ona arkasını dönmüş yürüyordu, birden durdu. Hala arkası dönük bir şekilde bir süre hareket etmedi, sessizlik her yandan, yapışkan bir canavar gibi odaya süzülüyor, boydan boya odayı kaplıyordu, ateşin davetkar çıtırtıları bile duyulmuyordu etrafta, çünkü bir şey, o kapıların arkasındaki bir şey, zaten zayıf olan ateşi git gide söndürüyor, öldürüyordu.

"Bu kadar" dedi Era, neden sonra sert bir sesle. "İksiri ver ve git." Sesi asla kaba değildi, ama dışarıdaki havadan bile soğuktu. Sirius elini cebine soktu, camdan, küçük bir şişe çıkardı, içinde berrak, orada bile parlayan bir iksir vardı. Era'nın ona doğru dönmesini beklemeden, hızlı hızlı yürüyüp kadının elini tutuşturdu şişeyi, sonra da arkasını dönerek uzaklaşmaya başladı. Tam kapıyı kapatıyordu ki, bir ses duydu, kadının kendi kendine mi, yoksa ona mı konuştuğu belli değildi. "Yeminler bozulamaz…"

Ve onca soğuğa rağmen irkilmeyen Sirius Black, birden her yanını kaplayan güçlü bir ürpertiyle titredi, kapıyı çekti ve karanlığın içinde yürümeye başladı. Eğer kendisi de, içinden geçtiği odalar kadar karanlık olmasaydı, belki biri onun elini saçlarının arasına götürdüğünü ve eli bir şeye değince yüzündeki ifadenin korkuyla değiştiğini görebilirdi. Ama Sirius Black, adı gibi karanlıktı, adı gibi ciddiydi, ve hayatla ilgili pek çok şeyi bilmese de, yüzünün gizleyemediklerini, şapkasının gizleyebileceğini biliyordu.


	2. Evim, Güzel Evim

19. yüzyıldan kalma eski, Viktorya tarzı İngiliz evlerinin arasına uzun, kimilerinin çirkin, kimilerinin modern diye değerlendirdiği apartmanların yapıldığı, lüks bir semtte oturuyordu Sirius Black. Buraya asla Cisimlenerek gelmezdi, birkaç blok ötedeki köhne aralıkta cisimlenip,sokağı yürüyerek geçerdi. Şapkasını çıkardı, pelerininin altından bir Muggle sokak satıcısından aldığı ve yıllardır onu idare etmiş sahte saate baktı. Geceyarısını bir saat geçmişti bile, ama apartmandaki muhafazakar komşuları, takdir etmeyerek, onun gecelerini diskolarda geçiren, şu ünlü Mugglelardan birinin hayranı zannettiği için, kapıcı dahil, kimse bunu garipsemiyordu.

"İyi geceler Bay Adams." Dedi kapıcı, ağır kapıyı açarken. "İyi geceler, Todd." Diye cevap verdi Sirius- Ken Adams onun Muggle dünyasında kullandığı isimdi.Asansöre binip, altıya bastı. Aynadan yansımasına baktı, gözaltları üç gündür uyumamaktan iyice çökmüştü, uzun zamandır su yüzü görmemiş saçları şekilden şekle girmişti ve bir haftalık traşsız suratı ona bir serseri havası veriyordu- serseri havasını sevmediğinden değil. İyi çocuk Sirius olmaktan vazgeçeli yıllar olmuştu.

Sarı ışığın aydınlattığı loş altıncı kat koridorundaki dairesinin anahtarını ceplerinde arandı, sonunda şıkırdatarak kapıyı atı. Antreye şapkasını bıraktı, salona ilerledi.

Birden salondaki ışık yandı ve deri, siyah, Londra manzaralı penceresine bakan koltuk, Sirius'a döndü. "Ah.." dedi Sirius şaşkınlıkla. Evin boş olmasını bekliyordu, ama elbette- bugün, tam on iki gün olmuştu. "Hoş geldin." Dedi deri koltuktaki ayağa kalkarak, sabahlıklı, yüzünde renkten eser olmayan, bitkin görünmesine rağmen hala çok güzel olan bir kadındı bu. "Harpy." Dedi Sirius, gidip kadına sarıldı. Ah, onu özlemişti. "Nasılsın, iyi misin?" Harpy'yi kendinden biraz uzaklaştırıp yüzüne baktı. "Noldu?" "İyi… ama şu anda konuşamam Sirius, çok…" "Anlıyorum, anlıyorum, gerek yok." Dedi Sirius. "Asıl sen iyi misin? James bana kaç gündür gözükmediğini söyledi." Sirius'un yüzünü zarif ellerinin arasına aldı, büyük gözleri endişe doluydu. "İyiyim… birkaç iş sadece." Harpy'nin elini öptü. "James'i nerede gördün?" "Yolda… Cisimlenemedim, biliyorsun, güvenlik… Ben de Süpürge'yle geldim." "Oh, canım…" Harpy'ye yeniden sarıldı, süpürgeden nefret ederdi o. "Seni özledim." diye mırıldandı Harpy, yüzü Sirius'un kalın pelerinine gömülü olduğundan sesi boğuktu, yüzünü kaldırdı. "Ben de seni." Dedi Sirius, Harpy'yi öperek. "Ah, yatmam gerek, dört gündür uyumadım." Dedi Harpy ayrıldıklarında. Sirius gülümsedi, kanepeye oturdu, pelerinini çıkardı. "Seni oyalamayayım." "Sirius!" dedi Harpy, koluna hafifçe vurarak. "Ben yatıyorum, sabah görüşürüz." Sirius'u öpüp yatak odasına gitti.

Sirius Harpy'nin arkasından baktı, ona yalan söylemekten nefret ediyordu, doğrusu yalan söylediği için pişmanlık duyduğu tek kişi Harpy'ydi. "Hey!" dedi arkasından, Harpy döndü. "Zayıflamışsın." Dedi Sirius gülümseyerek, Harpy sırıttı. "Teşekkürler, ama gerçekten yatmam lazım." Sirius'a eliyle bir öpücük yolladı. "İyi geceler." "İyi geceler." Dedi Sirius, gerisin geri kanepeye kendini bırakarak. Asasını pelerininin içinden çıkardı, ama bu gece onun da asasını oynatacak gücü kalmamıştı. Düşünme işi yarına, diye emretti kendine. BU gece dinlenmelisin. Kanepeden kalktı, koridora gitmeden ışıkları söndürdü. "Hey." Dedi Harpy o odaya girince, sabahlığını çıkarıyordu. "Yatmayacaksın sanıyordum." "Fikrimi değiştirdim." Dedi Sirius, kollarını Harpy'nin beline dolayarak. "Bana işkence ediyorsun, Sirius." Dedi Harpy dönerek. "Gerçekten…" Sirius'u hafifçe öptü. "Yatacaksak…" "Biliyorum." Dedi Sirius. "Bir şey yapmak zorunda değiliz. Sadece, seni özledim." Harpy Sirius'un gömleğinin düğmelerini çözdü. "O zaman iyi geceler." Yatağa girdi, bir çiçek gibi kıvrılarak yattı. Sirius onu sevecenlikle seyretti, sonra ışığı söndürüp yatağa girdi. "İyi geceler."

"Günaydın." Diye mırıldandı Sirius, Harpy gözlerini açınca. "Günaydın." Dedi Harpy gözlerini kırpıştırarak. " Saat kaç?" "Üç…buçuk." Dedi Sirius, komodinin üzerindeki eski saate bakarak. "Uff, geç olmuş." Dedi Harpy, doğrularak. Sarı saçları, darmadağın olmuştu. "Gözlerim şişmiş." Yataktan kalkıp banyoya gitti. "Yoldaşlık'a gitmemiz gerekmiyor mu?" Sirius bir su sesi duydu. "Sanırım." Diye mırıldandı yataktan kalkarak. "Bugün toplantı var, ama yedide." Banyoya girdi, diş fırçasını aldı, Harpy çoktan duşa girmişti. "Dumbledore'a gitmem gerek, toplantıdan önce beni görmek istediğini söylemişti." "'umble'ore, 'a?" dedi Sirius, buharlı aynada dişlerine bakarak. "İ'inci adam olmak'an sıkılma'a başla'ım a'tık." Lavaboya tükürdü. "Peki ben seni ne zaman göreceğim?" Harpy duştan başını çıkardı. "Bu gece. Söz veriyorum." "Söz mü?" Sirius gülümsedi. "Söz. Toplantıdan sonra, tüm gece bizim." Sirius çapkınca gülümsedi.


End file.
